


If Our Love is Wrong, I don't Wanna Be Right

by monstastories



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay homophobes, Heresy, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Mixed feelings, Nothing heavy though, Religion, Side Wonkyun, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), bff joohyuk, bff kihyuk, dont worry, he goes to church a lot, he is a dedicated lgbt, he paints, he plays the drums at church, hyungwon and minhyuk have a brief fling, hyunwoo is the pastors son, hyunwoo is the youth leader, idk what else to tag, jooheon studies music production, kihyun sings at church, mentions of sexual abuse, minhyuk also volunteer at an lgbt center, minhyuk is an art student, minhyuk volunteers at an lgbt shelter, minhyuks parents are cool, oh I forgot, ok thats all now, ok then, pls read it and leave comments, side showki - Freeform, thats all - Freeform, this is kinda light, this is not the fanfic for christians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstastories/pseuds/monstastories
Summary: Minhyuk always has the craziest ideas. But he never one as crazy as asking Jooheon, his very religious best friend, to be his fake boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	If Our Love is Wrong, I don't Wanna Be Right

Hi i had the work up on twitter but I lost it so now I am working on reuploading it


End file.
